plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Bully
Jurassic Bully is a zombie encountered in Jurassic Marsh. He was first revealed in the Jurassic Marsh Part 2 developer diary, released on December 14, 2015. In addition to increased toughness compared to the average zombie, Jurassic Bully is immune to Primal Peashooter's knockback effect. He is not immune to Primal Peashooter's stunning effect however, nor can he resist other plants that can knock zombies back such as Spring Bean and Chard Guard. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic A trudging, damage-resistant zombie who is immune to Primal Peashooter's knockback. Jurassic Bully is slow, stupid, and smells bad. But hey, at least he's punctual. Overview Jurassic Bully absorbs exactly 52.5 normal damage shots. His appearance changes upon absorbing 26.25 normal damage shots when his arm is lost, before dying at 52.5 normal damage shots. Encounters Lost City: "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 8 (portal only) Jurassic Marsh: Days 21-32, La Brainsa Tarpits, "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 10 and Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 10, 34, Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 1 Strategies If you see Jurassic Bully on the seed selection, choose instant-kills (such as Chili Bean, Cherry Bomb, etc.). Try to use Perfume-shroom on dinosaurs (such as the T. Rex), as Jurassic Bullies are very dangerous when they are assisted by dinosaurs. Magnifying Grass is the best way to kill him quickly, since he takes two shots to kill. This zombie is also dangerous if combined with Jurassic Gargantuars and Jurassic Fossilheads. Among the introduced plants, the Primal Potato Mine is the best at killing them at once in groups, even when they are affected by T. Rex's roar. Cold Snapdragons come in handy to slow down their increased speed when affected by the roar. Generally, the most dangerous thing about Jurassic Bully is the fact that if a pterodactyl carries one to the back, Primal Peashooter cannot knock him out of the reach of the plants in the back. Perfume-shroom should be used on pterodactyls as soon as possible. If a Jurassic Bully does make it to the back, Celery Stalker is usually a good choice for dealing with him. Gallery JMPart2TrailerBully.png|A Jurassic Bully in the Jurassic Marsh Part 2 trailer along with other zombies ZombieBully.PNG|HD Jurassic Bully JurassicBullyAlmanac.png|Almanac entry JurassicBullyAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEDINOTROGGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Jurassic Bully's sprites and assets Blyptro.png|Jurassic Bully being carried away by charmed pterodactyl Jurassic Bully Without Arm.png|Jurassic Bully without his arm Jurassic Bully without head.png|Jurassic Bully without his head Jurassic Bully died.png|A defeated Jurassic Bully Fainted Jurassic Bully.jpg|A fainted Jurassic Bully Srnk26.png|A shrunken Jurassic Bully Charred Jurassic Bully (Right).jpg|A burned right-facing Jurassic Bully butteronmyhead2.PNG|A buttered Jurassic Bully poisionedbully.PNG|A poisoned Jurassic Bully bullygrimrose.PNG|A Jurassic Bully getting dragged into the ground by Grimrose JurassicBullyWearingClothesSuperBrainzPvZH.jpg|Jurassic Bully wearing a Super Brainz costume Trivia *He shares his body structure and animations with Arcade Zombie, Troglobite, and Octo Zombie. He also shares his walking animation with the aforementioned zombies as well as MC Zom-B. He is the only one of them that cannot instantly kill or disable a plant. He also has the highest health among the aforementioned zombies. *When he dies, the player can hear sounds made by Troglobite when pushing frozen blocks. This is likely an error. *According to Penny, he is simply too stupid to "observe typical physics", which is the reason why he is immune to Primal Peashooter's knockback effect. **Despite this, other plants that can push back zombies can still push him back. *He is called "Bully Zombie" in the Travel Log. **This is shared with other zombies who have their names incorrectly spelled in the Travel Log, such as MC Zom-B and Pianist Zombie. *He is the strongest physical zombie beside Gargantuars. *Although he only has "Dense" toughness in-game, the Almanac says his toughness is machined. This is most likely an error. See also *Primal Peashooter *Octo Zombie *Troglobite *Arcade Zombie ru:Юрский громила Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies